1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a kind of glass, especially to a kind of nano smart glass system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technologies for manufacturing glasses commonly known as “smart glass” technologies have currently been industrialized. The smart glasses are commonly manufactured as polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) glass, and suspended particle device (SPD) glass. The PDLC glass is manufactured by attaching a liquid crystal film similar to the material used in the LCD TV onto the glass while the SPD glass is manufactured with glass coated with a polymer film containing colloidal particles. In the power-off state, due to the light scattering caused by the random distribution of liquid crystal or colloidal particles, it results in the glass in the opaque state; while in the power-on state, the particles in the film are arranged in order so to allow the light passing through the film, so it results in the glass in the transparent state.
There are some disadvantages about the PDLC and SPD glass such as:                1. When the power is off, the glass is in the opaque sate. In order to keep the glass transparent, the power must be always on, which will consume energy;                    In addition, when these types of glass are applied on the windows of the buildings, if some emergency events such as earthquake and fire, caused the power outrage, the opaque state of the windows will add additional difficulties on the rescue;                        2. In order to control these types of glass, a relatively high AC voltage (24V-100V) is required.        